Forgive me Father for I Have Sinned
by mikmik121
Summary: An alternative timeline (in a sense) where Kyoko's soul gem becomes a grief seed. Although Sayaka and Mami try to save her from the inevitable doom, they end up loosing their lives as well.


"Forgive me father for I have sinned." The voice carried through the empty chapel. This was the only time she'd come around this area, considering there was no one sitting on the other side of the confessional although in the humid summer night, the church not insulated at night. But this was the only honest time she would be able to speak.

Looking down at her soul gem, she could clearly see it darkening. "I'm the reason that my family is dead. Momo...my mom...my father...all I tried to do was to make everyone's lives better..."

The doors to the church flew open, slamming against the sides of the walls loudly, reverberating through the empty room. "My wish has only been making everyone suffer. Heh...it was stupid to think that a wish like that could help anyone in the end..."

"Kyoko!"

"In the end, we're all just...nothing." She laughed to herself, ignoring the plead in the other's voice. "I loved my family...they were so very near and dear to me. My father was such a kind man...his words were always true...that's why I thought that if people could take the time and understand..."

"Kyoko! Just tell me where you are!"

The voice went along unnoticed once again. "We were a team. A beautiful duo I thought...he could preach about the evil in the world...and I could help save the innocent from witches..." The darkened soul gem cracked in the palm of her dried hand. "Hey...Sayaka...do you think it hurts to die...?"

"You're not going to die! I have a grief seed-!"

"My father..." Kyoko continued, lowering her head. "He must've suffered so deeply after he saw me...his followers were...zombies...like you said we are...I remember bottles everywhere...drunk...painful...drown it all away...as if it doesn't exist...I want to make everything burn...the way he made...everything burn..."

The crackling grew louder and more frequent. "Forgive me father for I have sinned..."

"Kyoko!"

"For I have become the very thing my father accused me of."

"Stop it!"

"A witch."

_Crack. __**Boom**_.

Sayaka couldn't keep her feet on the ground as an explosion of energy hit her, knocking her against the aging walls of the church and making every last bit of air escape her lungs for a moment. The confessional which Kyoko sat in blew apart, her soul gem shattered into a witch forming in it's place.

Ophelia. A young woman in Shakespeare's play who had gone completely mad after the death of her father causes grief to seep within her soul. Her imminent death being her drowning in the creek, her madness encasing her. Then becomes unimportant afterwards.

Unable to gather enough energy for a fight, Sayaka scraped herself up to her feet where she managed to escape before the barrier was brought up. "I'll save you Kyoko...don't you worry...!"

* * *

"It has been announced that the body of a local female, Sakura Kyoko, was found within the burnt remains of her father's church. About a month ago, the girl's father committed a double homicide and suicide, burning down his chapel and killing the entirety of the family."

Someone hit the TV screen as it began coming in fuzzy to clear up the reporter's face once more. "Damn thing keeps fuzzing up Kirsten. I wanna hear about this girl. She's friends with the one who killed you, isn't she?"

"It rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again." Another girl laughed, seeing the blaze-torn building and flashing lights as the screen cleared up. "The girl...Sayaka...her gem is darkening too..."

"Kyo-" the third girl stopped, a grin creeping on her face. "Ophelia will be quite confused when she wakes up, huh? Gertrude? Kirsten?"

"The look on her face will be priceless. Charlotte, will she suffer as we did?"

"Of course." The three began laughing, tears streaming down the corners of the eyes. "Let her feel all the anguish we suffer through!"

"The police were baffled to find the confessional she was found in blown to bits yet her body remained unscathed. They believe it was a suicide but nothing has been confirmed yet. In other news..."

* * *

"Burning...burning...God, you play a cruel trick on me..."

Kyoko's eyes were surrounded by a flurry of fire. The building she so sought to protect, burning around her. Even though she walked through, there wasn't a single feeling of pain. "A cruel trick indeed...is this what they saw when they died? Did it not hurt...?"

The fabric of the kimono she wore trailed behind, refusing to catch fire as she walked through the flames which licked innocently against her skin. "There's no such thing as a miracle...I was a fool to believe there was such a thing...and now I'm going to destroy anything until I die."

She strolled along, looking at the stain glass seemingly mocking her. Growling, she found a pebble and picked it up, shattering it at her feet. "There was ever a difference. I was a witch from the start. Now my heart is full of darkness. Sayaka is going down the same path. Destroy it all."

"Man, this place is a mess." Spinning around, she saw Sayaka standing there with a smile on her face. Yet, she had a different appearance. Like a queen, a mermaid. "Is this what happened that night? Your dad definitely dove off the deep end."

"Sayaka..."

"Oktavia." She said with a smile, crooked and twisted in a way. "Oktavia von Seckendorff. I've heard a lot about you Ophelia. You know you killed Mami...she tried to stop you too."

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"It doesn't." Sayaka admitted, brushing her short hair behind her ear with such grace. "We'll die and suffer in eternity. So why not have some fun along the way? Destroy the world that left us behind."

Both their hands linked together, their fingers lacing together. "Lets destroy the world."

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I've decided to destroy anything that comes into my path."


End file.
